


The Enigma that is Elizabeth Holmes

by FanfictionEmma_25



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionEmma_25/pseuds/FanfictionEmma_25
Summary: 12 months after the fall, a strange woman walks into Scotland Yard. This woman is Elizabeth Holmes, Sherlock's twin sister. She's here for a simple case but soon she takes over from her brother temporarily and London is taken by storm.





	1. The Other Woman

 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of her apartment. It had been 2 weeks since she had arrived in London and 12 months after her brother had ‘died’. She sighed and shook her head of those thoughts.

 

“I need to find something to do…” She muttered to herself. She got up from her sofa and wondered over to her massive computer set up. She started browsing the news websites for anything that may have happened recently in London. She came across a series of murders that were occurring throughout London. Elizabeth scanned through the articles and scoffed.

 

“Are these police officers seriously that idiotic they cannot see what is right in front of them?” She murmured and she looked for a name. She then came across a statement from a Detective Inspector and grinned. “Perfect.” Elizabeth got up from her computer and went into her room to get changed.  She threw on a white shirt with black trousers and matching suit jacket. As she jogged up the stairs from her room she heard her landlady knocking on the door.

 

“Not now, I’m going out!” She shouted as she hopped around trying to get her converse shoes on. She heard a sigh from behind the door and then footsteps walking away and up the stairs back up to the main building. Elizabeth finally managed to get her shoes on properly and grabbed what she needed before running out of her flat, up the stairs through the building and out the front door. She waved her hand for a taxi and within seconds was hopping into one.

 

“Scotland Yard please.” She said smiling at the driver, before looking down at her phone.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Elizabeth stood outside Scotland Yard and looked around, carefully avoiding any CCTV cameras she made her way into the building and walked up to the front desk.

 

“Oh, hello there, welcome to Scotland Yard, is there any way I can assist you?” The woman at the reception desk asked. Elizabeth smiled at the woman.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to a Detective Inspector Lestrade if possible.” The woman blinked in surprise.

 

“DI Lestrade? I believe he may be free, can I ask what this in reference to?”

 

“It is to do with the recent serial killings based around Jack the Ripper.” Elizabeth gave the woman a smirk. There was a moment of silence before the receptionist blinked and swallowed and picked up the phone.

 

“DI Lestrade? There is someone here to see you… Name? One second.” The woman looked back up at Elizabeth. “What was your name?” She asked politely. Elizabeth pulled out her FBI ID and showed it to the woman.

 

“Dr Elizabeth Holmes, Director of the FBI and an assistant director of Interpol.” The woman froze and Elizabeth could here the DI over the phone.

 

“Donavon? Donavon! Are you okay?” Elizabeth rolled her eyes and leaned over the counter to take the phone.

 

“Ah good day to you Lestrade, could you direct me to where your office is or come to the reception area to talk with me please?” The phone was silent for a while before a reply was given.

 

“Who the hell is this?” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll just come down to your office, see you in a bit.” Elizabeth put the phone down and nodded at the woman who was still sitting in shock. She then quickly turned and walked down the corridor to Lestrade’s office.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Lestrade was sat in his office, staring at his door in confused shock. Sally had called him from reception saying that someone wanted to see him but as soon as she went to ask the person’s name, she’d gone completely silent. Then he spoke down the phone at her, another woman picked up the phone and said she would be going along to his office shortly.

 

It felt like hours, rather than the couple of minutes it actually was, until there was a knock at his door. Before he could tell the person to come in, the opened the door and strode in like they owned the room. Lestrade opened his mouth to yell at them for entering the room without permission but forgot what he was going to say when he saw who had just come in.

 

“Would you stop gaping like a fish for one moment Graham? I have worked out who your killer is for these serial killings by only looking through some news articles. Honestly did it not occur to you that…” Elizabeth began to pace up and down Lestrade’s office dictating about the recent killings. Lestrade just sat there in shock and after a few minutes snapped out of it and stood up.

 

“Hold on one moment. Who the hell are you and what gives you the right to waltz into my office and tell me how to do my job?!” He shouted. Elizabeth sighed and put her finger and thumb up to the bridge of her nose before replying.

 

“Lestrade, I will tell you this only once,” She looked directly into his eyes. “I hate to repeat myself.” She then smirked. “But fortunately I am in a good mood, so…” She showed him her ID. “My name is Dr Elizabeth Holmes, I’m the director of the FBI and an assistant director of Interpol. I happen to also enjoy helping police officers that are at their wit’s end to solve murder cases such as the one on your desk. As such I am offering my services voluntarily as a…” Elizabeth pursed her lips and smirked. “Consulting detective to give it a name, not only to get this case solved and avoid any other murders but to keep me from being bored out of my god damn mind while I wait for information for the case I am actually here for.” Elizabeth stood in front of Lestrade’s desk, head cocked to the side, smiling sweetly. Lestrade just blinked at her.

 

“I’m sorry, did you say Holmes?” He asked, when he finally found his voice.


	2. Explanations? Yeah, no...

Elizabeth sighed and sat down in the chair across from Lestrade.

 

“Yes, Will’s my brother, but what he does and what I do are completely separate.” She smiled a small smile. “I’m not in the position I am in for no reason.” Lestrade nodded slowly. Suddenly Elizabeth jumped up from her chair and put her hands together. “Right, now that’s out the way with, let’s go find your killer.” She strode out of Lestrade’s office while he sat back down in his chair. Anderson then knocks on his door.

 

“Sir? I have- Sir? Are you alright?” He asked. Anderson walked into the office as there was yelling in the corridor.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t go down there!” They heard Sally yelling.

 

“I was down here a few minutes ago and you didn’t object, so I don’t see the problem.” Elizabeth shouted back at her and popped her head round the door of Lestrade’s office. “Are you coming or do I have to find my own way there?” She asked. Anderson’s mouth drops open.

 

“Wha-what?!” He stuttered. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked over at Lestrade.

 

“Seriously, are we going now, in 2 days, a week? I’m being nice here.” She said. Lestrade cleared his throat and nodded. Just as he was getting up to follow Elizabeth, the commissioner of Scotland Yard stood in the doorway.

 

“Lestrade- Oh are you off somewhere?” He asked. Before Lestrade could reply, Elizabeth spoke up.

 

“Ah, you must be Jackson’s nephew he is so fond of.” She said, putting her hand out at him. “Dr Elizabeth Holmes.” The commissioner looked over at Elizabeth and smiled slightly, shaking her hand.

 

“Ryan Pankhurst, pleasure to finally meet you Dr Holmes. My uncle has said many things about you.” Elizabeth smirked at him as she took back her hand and crossed her arms.

 

“Good and bad I suppose.” She said. Pankhurst chuckled. Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan just stared at the two, who seemed to interact as if they’ve known each other for years.

 

“Yes, anyway, can I ask as to why you are here?” He asked. Elizabeth smiled widely.

 

“I thought, seeing as I don’t have much else to do at present, I would give a helping hand in these Ripper serial killings that are occurring.” Pankhurst nodded.

 

“Ah, I see well I appreciate your assistance. How far are you in the case?” Elizabeth glanced over at Lestrade before looking back at Pankhurst to reply.

 

“Well, I was just about to take Lestrade and his team to where their suspect is currently.” Pankhurst nodded again and looked over at Lestrade.

 

“Alright then, Lestrade, make sure your team is ready and take Dr Holmes with you. I trust her judgement and I hope you do as well. We can discuss what I wished to talk about when you get back.” He smiled and nodded to Lestrade and then to Elizabeth before departing. Elizabeth just smirks and looks over at Lestrade with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look.

 

“I’ll be by your car.” She said and walked back down the corridor. The three officers just stood there for a moment, then Lestrade sighed and grabbed his coat.

 

“Come on, you two are with me. I’ll let the other know where they need to go when we get there.” Donovan looked at her boss.

 

“You can’t be serious?! She’s-” Lestrade interrupted her.

 

“Yes she is related to Sherlock, but considering her position and the fact the Chief seems to trust her, we have no other choice. The amount of pressure we are getting from these murders from the public is getting bigger and bigger so any break we can get, we are going to take it.” Donovan sighed but nodded her head. With that the three of them walked out of the Yard and met Elizabeth standing by one of the police cars, smirking at her phone. “Dr Holmes.” Lestrade called out to her. She looked up and put her phone in her pocket.

 

“Finally, decided to trust me then?” She asked. Lestrade sighed but nodded his head. “Good now I’ll give you the directions in the car.” She got out her phone again and got into the front seat of the car. Lestrade got into the driver’s seat with his two subordinates in the back. “The person you are looking for is a female, late 30’s, obsession with Jack the Ripper-” She is cut off by Anderson.

 

“Female? Surely the killer is a male.” Elizabeth sighed and turned to face him.

 

“Definitely female. You see…” Elizabeth then went onto give an explanation about their suspect. A few minutes later they had arrived at the University of London. Lestrade stopped the car and faced Elizabeth.

 

“Okay, why are we at a University? Is she a Uni student?” Elizabeth shook her head and replied while typing on her phone.

 

“No, she’s a grievance councillor, runs meeting here. Quite useful actually, I needed to visit the science department here about some hands.” She then got out of the car and walked into the main building. Lestrade, Donavon and Anderson just sat in the car. Donovan was the first one to speak.

 

“Did she just say something about hands…?” She asked. The men nodded their head. “Right, definitely related to Sherlock.” She muttered as she got out the car. The other 2 followed and walked into the building. They saw Elizabeth animatedly talking to a young man.

 

“…So yes, if you are able to give those lectures to our Forensics students, the department are more than happy to give you the hands they ordered and allow you to use one of our decomposition sites as well as our labs if needs be.” The young man said. Elizabeth grinned.

 

“Fantastic, just email me when you would like for these lectures to be presented and I will try to fit them into my schedule.” They shook hands and the young man walked off. Elizabeth faced the 3 officers, “Sorry about that, I have an experiment in mind about fingerprints and how rate of decomposition affects the ability to collect them.” She smiled widely. “Anyway, follow me.” She turned, her long coat bellowed out, and strode down one of the many corridors. She went down to the third door on the left, then opened the door and went straight into the room. Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson quickly ran into the room only to see Elizabeth standing in front of a woman who looked exactly as she described in the car. There was also a group of men and women. Lestrade took a quick look around and recognised on of the men there.

 

“John?” He asked. John looks up at Lestrade in surprise. Before he can say anything, Elizabeth spoke up again.

 

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my name is Dr Elizabeth Holmes, I’m the director of the FBI and an assistant director at Interpol.” She twirled round slowly, showing her ID. “Before you ask, yes I am related to Will- I mean Sherlock, and if anyone says anything about me being a fraud…” Elizabeth gave them a semi-dark look. “I can tell you now that neither my brother nor I are frauds and that is fact. Without, I believe that crime rates in both America and here in London would be extraordinarily high so all I can say is do your research before you start spouting out ignorant comments.” She then turned to the woman in the centre of the room.


	3. She can talk... a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this, I couldn't think of how to go about the case so it's really basic and not the best, sorry bout that >.

“Ah, now Miss Cordell.” Elizabeth said to the woman. “I believe you have a slight obsession with Jack the Ripper, correct?” She cocked her head to the side and the woman nodded slightly, crossing her arms.

 

“Well I wouldn’t say obsession, but it’s an interesting case to learn about.” She said walking backwards towards the chair that held her bag. Elizabeth noticed this but kept walking forwards, keeping the same distance between her and the suspect.

 

“Mmmm, well if that so, I’m sure you’ve heard about the recent murders reflecting those of Jack’s.” Cordell’s eyes widen slightly. Suddenly she grabs a gun from her bag and aims it at Elizabeth. The whole room freezes and Elizabeth just looks at the woman and sighs before rolling her eyes. “A gun? Why do people always think a gun will save them from getting arrested?” She asks, walking towards Cordell, eyes now focused on hers. “All it does is cause a scene, such as this. Puts others at risk, there is no need for it.” Elizabeth gently puts her hand on top of the gun and slowly takes it from the woman, who is frozen. “See? That wasn’t so bad?” Elizabeth then glances over at Donavon, who shakes herself from her position and walks over to handcuff the woman. While reading her rights, the woman unfreezes and starts to struggle.

 

“No, NO! Get the hell off me! I did nothing! You freak! Who the hell do you think you are?!” She is dragged out the room by Donavon and Anderson, who meet the rest of the team outside. Elizabeth sighs and tosses the gun from hand to hand slowly.

 

“Oh please can you at least come up with some better names? If I had a pound for every time I was called a ‘freak’ I would be able to afford my own island.” Elizabeth then gave the gun to one of the Forensic officers before turning to Lestrade. “Well, that was easier than I thought.” She said clapping her hands together. Lestrade along with the other people in the room just stared at her. “What? I’ve lived in America for over two decades, I deal with guns on regular basis, hell I’ve been shot 6-no 7 times…” She narrowed her eyes and put her hands together under her chin in thought. “It’s either 6 or 7 I can’t remember precisely, I may have not been in my right mind when I got shot one time.” Elizabeth shook her head. “But that doesn’t matter.” She smiled.

 

“I’m sorry but who did you say you were?” John finally spoke up. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, turning to face John. When she opened her eyes to see who spoke, her eyes widened.

 

“John!” She shouted and clapped her hands together before prancing over to him. “John Watson! I have been wanting to meet you for months.” She grinned and shook John’s hand eagerly. Then she spun round in excitement, allowing her coat to fly out slightly, before peaking again. “Whenever I spoke to Will on the phone, about 85% of the conversation from his side was about you so I have been eager to meet you.” John looked at her and blinked. Elizabeth sighed. “I call Sherlock Will, seeing as legally his first name is William but only I call him that when I’m pissed off with him, otherwise I call him Will.” She smiled. John slowly nodded his head.

 

“Right…” He said slowly. Elizabeth smiled.

 

“Don’t worry, we can get to know each other later. You still live in 221B don’t you?” Elizabeth glanced over John and before he could reply Elizabeth was speaking again. “Of course you do, Mrs Hudson keeps saying I should go up to say hello and have tea but I’m quite busy you see, I’m not in the UK for no reason, I’m working on a case about illegal organ harvesting, very interesting actually, it’s working on an international scale and I’ve spent the last couple of months working on it and I’m about 10% away from solving it. I mean Interpol have had this case for years and have gotten know where so that’s why I stepped in. Good thing too actually, they were a little bit concerned when I offered because of what went down over here but once I showed them that it was a bunch of bullshit they were more than happy to hand the case over. The problem is Keira is back in Afghanistan at the moment which is obviously concerning but I need to work and keep my mind occupied so if that means I have to take a case in which I have to travel overseas, so be it. Honestly I would have rather taken a cruise ship over here but they were insistent that I fly even though I am not a big fan of very long flights, 2-5 hours I can handle but any more than that, I get a bit restless but what are you going to do?” Elizabeth went on and on and by the time she had finished her small rant, everyone apart from Lestrade, John, and herself had left the room. Elizabeth looked around. “Also I do tend to go on a bit.” She smiled innocently. There was a long silence then John started chuckling.

 

“Yes, I can see the relation to Sherlock now.” He said. Elizabeth smiled.

 

“Well if you compared my portrait next to one of Will’s you can tell we’re twins.” She shrugged while John’s and Lestrade’s eyes widened.

 

“Tw-twins?!” Lestrade stuttered. Elizabeth nodded.

 

“Yes, we were born one after the other from one pregnancy. Therefore we are twins yes?” She looked at both men and sighed. “You know what, how about we head back to 221B and have something to drink and we can talk about the fact there is suddenly a third Holmes sibling.” Elizabeth nodded and started to head towards the door when the young man from before was at the door way with 2 large cooler boxes. Elizabeth’s eyes had a slight sparkle in them. “Ahh, Michael! Are those the hands we spoke of?” The young man nodded.

 

“Yeah, they are alright for transportation, you just need to sign them out and they are all yours.” Elizabeth walked over to the young man and took the papers. She quickly read through them and signed them off. Michael took the papers and nodded at Elizabeth and took his leave. Elizabeth then picked up the coolers and turned to the two men.

 

“Right? Shall we head back? I need to get these in the fridge.” And with that she walked out the room. Lestrade and John just looked at each other.

 

“Definitely related.” John said. Lestrade just nodded and the two men followed Elizabeth out of the building.


	4. Mycroft and back to 221B

**Chapter 4**

 

Elizabeth was in a relatively good mood as she strode out of the University building, cooler boxes in hand. Lestrade and John trailed after her slowly. They made it to Lestrade’s police car when they saw a black car parked behind it. Elizabeth frowned.

 

“Damn it. Mycroft, what the hell are you doing here?” Elizabeth put the boxes down and crossed her arms scowling at the car. Just then the car door opened and out stepped Mycroft Holmes. He walked over to stand in front of his sister, umbrella in hand with his assistant standing behind him, Blackberry in hand.

 

“Ah, Elizabeth, nice to see you too after all these years.” He said calmly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh please, stop with the pleasantries and go back to your hole of an office. I’m surprised the country is still standing without you at your desk.” Elizabeth sneered. “It’s not as if you attempt to contact me. I found out about Will through a fucking journalists outside my office Mycroft! Almost 2 weeks after it happened!” Mycroft winced slightly, only visible to Elizabeth.

 

“My apologies dear sister, but-” Elizabeth sighed and held up a hand to Mycroft’s face, stopping his talking.

 

“Look I don’t care, I’m here for work not to talk to you. So piss off and let me do my work.” She then grabbed the coolers and put them into the back of the police car and went to go sit next to them when Mycroft spoke up again.

 

“Moriarty.” He said. Elizabeth froze halfway getting into the car. She swallowed and looked over at her brother.

 

“I know.” Elizabeth said. “Unlike you, I keep in contact with Will.” Mycroft’s eye widened at her use of present tense but quickly puts on his blank facial expression and nodded at her.

 

“Well then, before I go can I ask about the ring on your finger?” Elizabeth sighed and looked over at Mycroft with a bored expression on her face.

 

“Isn’t it obvious Mycroft? I’m married.” Mycroft coughed to cover up his shock, causing Elizabeth to smirk. Lestrade and John were watching the interaction, still trying to get their heads around the fact that there was a third Holmes sibling. Elizabeth then turned to them. “Are you two done gawking? I need to get these hands in the fridge sooner rather than later.” The two men headed over to the car and got in. Before Elizabeth closed her door, she turned to Mycroft once more. “Oh by the way brother, you may want to cut down on the cake. It’s starting to show.” She smirked and closed the door. Then the car was off leaving Mycroft and his assistant behind. She opened the window as the car was driving away and put her head out. “I’m sure Lestrade would appreciate it.” The car suddenly stopped and Elizabeth started laughing her head off. He heard Lestrade curse then the car set off again. Just then Mycroft’s assistant walked up to him.

 

“Shall we put surveillance on Dr Holmes?” She asked as Mycroft continued to follow the car with his eyes, until it turned out of sight.

 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” He said. He looked at his assistant who had finally looked up from her phone and at him with a questioning look on her face. Mycroft gave her a small smile. “It was difficult to put surveillance on Sherlock, Elizabeth is 100 times worst.” He then turned and walked back to the car and his assistant followed.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lestrade finally pulled up outside 221B Baker Street and Elizabeth quickly got out of the car and grabbed the two cooler boxes. John also got out and hobbled up to the door, in front of Elizabeth, and opened the door. He held the door open for Elizabeth who nodded her thanks. As she walked through the door she stopped and looked at John, down to his leg then back at John. Elizabeth grinned before she made her way through the house to the back door. As she did, Mrs Hudson came out of her apartment.

 

“Ah Elizabeth, you’re back.” She then saw John and Lestrade at the door. “John! Oh and the nice Detective, it’s been a while hasn’t it. Shall I put the kettle on?” Before the men could say anything, Elizabeth spoke up, after opening the door to the back garden.

 

“No need Mrs Hudson, I know it’s about time that you had your herbal soother. After I put these hands away, John and Graham are having tea downstairs in my apartment.” She then carried the coolers outside and down the stairs to her front door. Mrs Hudson sighed.

 

“Alright Elizabeth, just don’t put those hands near your food!” She called down.

 

“I won’t!” Elizabeth shouted in reply. Then after a moment she yelled again. “Mrs Hudson do you have any milk?” Mrs Hudson sighed.

 

“Yes, I’ll give it to John to bring down.” She then went into her flat to get some milk.

 

“Thank you!” Elizabeth yelled. Mrs Hudson then came out of her apartment and gave John some milk.

 

“There you go dears, now go and keep Elizabeth from getting too lonely. Keira isn’t here so she’s been all by herself since she got here. I’ve been trying to get her to come up and meet you John but she kept saying she had things to do. John gave her a small smile.

 

“That’s okay Mrs Hudson, see you later.” Mrs Hudson smiled and nodded at the men and went back into her apartment. John and Lestrade headed down to Elizabeth’s apartment through the back door and down some outdoor stairs to the front door of apartment 221C. When they went through the front door the first thing they saw was a huge computer set up. There were 6 different monitors on the wall, all connected up together along with 3 monitors on the desk below them. There were several papers scattered around the room and many filing cabinets. The men heard Elizabeth moving things around further in the apartment and walked through the archway into the rest of the apartment and they were surprised by the size of the room.

 

“Bloody hell…” Lestrade said looking around. In the far right corner was a kitchen with a black and white colour scheme. It was huge and much more modern than would be expected. In the living area there was a large TV on the wall beside a fake fireplace with a couple of arm chairs in front of it. There is a well-used sofa and several surfaces covered in papers and on the adjacent wall there are papers and bulletins pinned to the walls and pin boards on the walls. There was also a large stereo and bookcase along the same wall. Elizabeth emerges from a small stair case, going further down into the apartment and smiles at the men.

 

“Shall I put the kettle on?” She asked smiling at the gawping men.


	5. Added Sass

**Chapter 5**

 

Elizabeth walked over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. She then took the milk John was still holding and put it into the kitchen. She turned to look at the men.

 

“You can sit down you know.” She said waving over at the dining table. “Or you can sit down in the living area, I don’t mind.” She said. Lestrade then spoke up.

 

“I’ve got to ask, how the hell is your apartment so big?” Elizabeth smirked.

 

“This used to be a shoddy basement, so when I heard Mrs Hudson owned the building, I asked if I could renovate it into an apartment for myself and my partner for when we visited the UK.” Elizabeth shrugged. “She said I could. She provided the apartment and I then contracted people to do the place up.” She pointed over to the stair case going down. “There was a sub-basement, so I had our bedroom built down there along with my lab.” John raised an eyebrow.

 

“Lab?” He asked. Elizabeth smiled and started to pour the water for the tea.

 

“Yeah, well Keira did not appreciate the body parts or experiments in the kitchen so when I told her about this apartment she said to get a lab built.” Elizabeth shrugged. “As I thought about it, it seemed like a brilliant idea and I wondered why I never thought of it before.” John nodded and he and Lestrade sat down at the table. Elizabeth served out the tea and some biscuits then sat down herself. Lestrade then asked something that has been on his mind.

 

“So, who is Keira?” He asked. Elizabeth smiled and took a sip of her tea before she answered.

 

“She’s my wife.” Elizabeth then frowned and looked across the room. John turned to see what she was looking at and saw a photo of Elizabeth, Sherlock and a red haired woman smiling in front of the statue of liberty. “She was sent back to Afghanistan about 3 months ago, CIA business and seeing as she is the director of the CIA, it made sense for her to go.” Elizabeth had a blank look on her face for a moment before she sighed and looked down at her cup. “Don’t know when she’s coming back though…” There was a long silence before John spoke.

 

“Keira as in Keira Scordato?” He asked. Elizabeth smiled.

 

“Yes, I believe you met during your time out there?” She raised an eyebrow at John and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, we were buddies.” He said turning back to the table and taking a sip of his tea. Lestrade then spoke again.

 

“Also, why do you keep calling me Graham? My names Greg.” Elizabeth frowned.

 

“I could have sworn it was Graham…” She said narrowing her eyes. Lestrade shook his head.

 

“No, definitely Greg. Where did you get Graham from?” Elizabeth shrugged.

 

“That’s what Will told me. Anyway, why do you have a horrible taste in men? I mean you’re dating Mycroft for crying out loud.” She gave him an amused look. Lestrade choked a little on his tea and John looked over at him.

 

“Actually, why did you not tell me you were dating Mycroft?” John said. Lestrade blushed and looked down at the table. Elizabeth snorted.

 

“He’s worried that it would look like he was using Mycroft to go up the ranks.” Elizabeth put her hands on top of the table and put her head on them. “You realise no one would think that right? If they did, you let me know and I’ll kick their ass.” She said smiling gently. Lestrade looked over at her with a confused look. Elizabeth sighed. “I would do that for you because if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think Will would have gotten off the drugs and would probably have died in some dingy coke house.” Liz gave him a half smile and looked over at John. “And you’re Will’s best friend.” She shrugged lightly. The room was silent until there was some noise coming from Elizabeth’s computer. Elizabeth looks over but stays seated. “Email.” She said.

 

The three of them sat there for a good hour chatting about things until there was a knock at the door and in walked Donovan and Anderson.

 

“Sir, Miss Cordell admitted to the murders and is going to plead guilty at her trial.” The two walked in like they owned the place. Elizabeth just rose an eyebrow at them.

 

“Excuse me, but did I say you could come in?” She asked the 2 officers. They froze and looked at each other before looking back at Elizabeth. “Well? Do you normally walk into civilian’s apartment like you own the place? Oh wait is it because this is where my brother lives? The fact you would just conduct random drugs bust when you felt like it and enter a civilian’s home without a proper warrant? I will let it go this time but next time you wish to visit my residence, you will knock and wait until I give you permission to enter my home, understand?” By the end of her rant, Elizabeth was glaring at the officers with dark narrowed eyes. Donavon gulped and she and Anderson nodded. Elizabeth’s expression lightened up and she nodded. “Good, now I ask that you both leave and I will most likely see you tomorrow when I come to write up a statement.” Elizabeth then waved them off. The two officers looked over at Lestrade who just glanced at Elizabeth before looking back at them. After a couple of moments Donovan and Anderson left the flat.

 

“Sorry about that Dr Holmes.” Lestrade started to apologise but Elizabeth cut him off.

 

“First of all, it’s Liz. Second of all, it was their decision to enter my home. Just make sure to listen to my advice, okay?” She smiled. Lestrade got up and nodded.

 

“Yes, well-” Suddenly Elizabeth’s computer started blaring noises and flashing. She ran over to her computer and slid into her chair, finger running over her keyboard at a superfast speed. Lestrade and John looked at each other and went over to her computer.

 

“Damn it!” Elizabeth muttered to herself and continued to type even quicker. Eventually the sounds and flashes stopped and Elizabeth was reading screens of code. A smile began to grow on her face as she read through it all. “Oh… oh yes… Thank you Sebastian… You just screwed up big time didn’t you…” She continued to mutter and type on her keyboard.

 

“Errr Dr- I mean Liz?” Lestrade asked. “What’s going on?” Elizabeth just swivelled round on her chair and looked up at the men in front of her, eyes lit up. On one of the screens was an image of Moriarty’s face. John’s face dropped in horror.

 

“Games on once again.” Elizabeth whispered grinning.


End file.
